


I Only Deal with Holiday Parties for You

by biscuityskies



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: At Long Last, Bc God bless Felix’s freckles, Changbin is Rich™, Felix is adorable, I wrote this during the day so I didn’t sacrifice any sleep for it, I’m proud of me, M/M, Mention of Freckles, Okay Changlix are adorable, That’s it that’s the tweet, changlix, holiday parties, they’re so cute, you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Changbin’s hosting a gala, Felix is a bit of a neat freak.Changbin ends up getting the better of Felix, and they procrastinate all the way to the start of the party.





	I Only Deal with Holiday Parties for You

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ITS STILL THE 25TH WHERE I AM ITS STILL DAY 4 THANKS OKAY BYE
> 
> Finally, we have reached Changlix. Words cannot describe how happy I am that I’ve covered all of my main ships now. 
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Welcome to The 12 Days of Ficmas, day 4!! 
> 
> Happy Christmas to those who celebrate, and happy holidays around! 
> 
> Thanks again to my amazing Lovely, my steady beta. I love you with my heart and soul, thanks boo 💙
> 
> Okay!   
> That’s it!  
> Enjoy!!

Felix hurried around, trying to clear things away from where people would see them (meaning he was picking things up and tossing them into whichever guest room was nearest.) 

“Lixie, please relax, you really don’t need to worry about this, okay?” Changbin grabbed Felix by the shoulders, making him stop as he was reaching for another door handle. “I can get literally anyone in the staff to do this.” 

Felix pulled a frown at his boyfriend. “It’s Christmas, I don’t want them to have to work today.” 

“Felix, honey, sweetie, love of my life, they’re being paid. It’s okay, I swear. I’ll only call a couple.” 

“Binnie, no,” Felix whined. “They should get to relax with their families. It’s your own damn fault for owning a frickin mansion.” 

Changbin rolled his eyes, his hands on Felix’s shoulders moving to cup the younger’s face. “It’s nice to have it, though, isn’t it?” 

“Oh, yeah, sure, if you’re a material sort of person,” Felix said, pulling away with an eye roll of his own, opening a door to toss an armful of stuff into the guest room. 

“Are you trying to tell me you aren’t?” Changbin followed Felix as he moved back to the sitting room, his voice echoing against the domed ceiling far above his head. “All of the evidence from when we go shopping would suggest otherwise.” 

Felix shot a glare over his shoulder as he moved furniture around. After deeming it good enough, he hurried to the next room over, the gaming room. He sighed. “Why do rich people all have billiards tables? Why do rich people enjoy playing billiards so much? It’s a dumb game!” 

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “Oh, indeed.” 

“It is, though! And if it weren’t a bunch of rich people coming over tonight, I could just leave this room alone!” 

“How about we have a party where nobody plays billiards? And let’s move on to the next room. I think we’re almost done.” 

Felix sighed, partly relieved, partly resigned. “Yeah, okay.” 

Changbin smiles and tugged on his hand, pulling him out of the room, locking the door behind them. “Alrighty. What’s next?” 

Felix rolled his eyes and walked to the next room over. 

“Hi ho,” Changbin muttered, and followed him in. 

***

The rooms that were likely to be used were all cleaned out. Felix had found a large broom to race down the halls with and sweep up whatever dust was there. He did the same thing in the ball room, where, after sweeping, he told Changbin that he just wanted to see how the floors were when he put Shostakovich’s Waltz no. 2 on the record player, grabbing his boyfriend to dance with him as the music came through the speakers. 

The song ended with the two of them in the middle of the floor, Felix a little dizzy from doing probably too many spins, Changbin a little dizzy from watching him. 

Changbin sat down hard on the floor as the next song floated through the room, and Felix fell with him, both a little breathless from how aggressively they had been dancing. 

“That was fun,” Changbin said with a bright smile. 

Felix nodded, his chest heaving, a smile crinkling up his eyes nonetheless. “We should do it again sometime.” 

Changbin laughed and leaned back until he was laying down. He tugged on Felix’s hand, pulling him with him, moving the younger until they were spooning in the middle of the floor. 

“We should get going, hyung,” Felix said, making no effort to move. 

“Hm, yeah, that’s probably true,” Changbin replied, burying his nose into his boyfriend’s hair, wrapping his arm tightly around the younger. 

Felix giggled, the sound echoing through the room. “The party is—“

“The party doesn’t start until seven, Lix, relax. We can lay here a while longer. Besides, the food is being catered, I’ve already arranged for it to come at six thirty, and then those people are gonna stay in the kitchen to help if we need it.” He put a hand over Felix’s mouth as he started to protest. “They agreed to this, Lix, I’m not forcing them to do anything. And they’re being paid very generously.” 

Felix twisted around to squint at him. “Pay then a hundred and fifty percent of what you were going to, I want to make sure they’re satisfied.” 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fine,” Changbin said. That still wouldn’t even dent his bank account. 

Felix squirmed, his hands playing with the strings on Changbin’s hoodie. “Who all is coming tonight?” 

“It’s a gala, and like, a fundraiser gala, so, a bunch of stuffy, snooty, old business men, who probably all have a younger wife.” 

“O-oh.” He tugged at the strings gently, his face going pale. “Are... are we gonna be the only....” 

“Gay couple?” Changbin said, a gentle smile gracing his lips. 

Felix nodded shyly. 

“I think there’s maybe one other gay couple that’ll be there. And then, we’ll have an after party of sorts, to which I have invited nobody but gay couples.” 

“Oh?” 

Changbin nodded, listing them off. “There’s Chan-hyung, who’s married to Woojin-hyung, they adopted a baby boy in like late February or something, I invited Jisungie, who’s probably gonna bring his boyfriend Minho, and I’ve invited Hyunjinnie, who I told to bring a plus one. So, there’ll be eight of us total, well, nine if you count the baby, but you probably shouldn’t, and all of us are gay. I mean, assuming Hyunjinnie’s plus one is,” he laughed, having no doubt in his mind that he would be. 

“Oh, okay,” Felix said with a smile. 

“Does that make you feel better, baby?” 

Felix nodded, shifting closer to Changbin, tucking his face into his boyfriend’s chest and closing his eyes. “Then I suppose we could relax a bit.” 

Changbin smiled affectionately, wrapping Felix in his arms. “Sounds good.” 

***

They both woke up to the sound of Changbin’s phone vibrating violently on the floor. Having not intended to fall asleep, it was a bit of a shock to both of them; Changbin’s jerk made Felix flinch, and he hit the top of his head on Changbin’s chin. 

As both of them rolled away, groaning, Changbin grabbed his phone, swiping the call open. 

“Hello?” 

“Mister Seo! I just wanted to confirm the address for the catering, it is the... the mansion, right?” 

“Oh! Yeah, that’s the one,” Changbin said, shaking Felix awake from his state of semi-sleep. “We’ll be at the door in less than a minute, thank you.” 

“Ah, okay, thank you, Mister Seo!” 

“Mmhm, bye!” Changbin ended the call and shook Felix again. “Come on, babe, the caterer’s waiting for us.” 

“Oh, shit, already?” 

“Yeah,” Changbin said, standing up. “Come on. Gotta get the door for the poor guy outside.” 

The pair tried running in their socks, and after slipping around the first corner, it turned into skating. Changbin got to the door first, accidentally misjudging the distance and slamming into the door. Felix came to a stop behind him, giggling. 

“Hi,” Changbin said, opening the door to the man waiting outside. “Come on in, we’ll help you get set up.” 

The man cocked an eyebrow at the two of them, both in dishevelled clothing, messy hair, and flushed faces. 

“Okay, it’s not what you think,” Changbin rushed to say. 

The guy laughed and put a clipboard into Changbin’s outstretched hand. “I just need you to sign, sir.” 

“Right, yes, okay,” Changbin said, flushed red with embarrassment, giving his scribble of a signature on the paper. 

***

They got the food set up just before the doorbell rang for the first time. 

“Oh, shit,” Changbin squeaked, shoving Felix toward the stairs. “Go get dressed, I’ll be right there!” 

Felix hurried off, sliding down the hardwood floors, narrowly avoiding knocking over one of the many Christmas trees. 

Changbin yanked open the door, dressed in his sweatpants and hoodie. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. You’ve got a party in five minutes and you’re dressed like that?” 

“Hey, uh, hi, Mina, what are you doing here?” 

“Go! Oh my god, go get dressed, Seo Changbin. Your guests are going to be here in like five minutes!” The housemaid brushed past him, giving him a shove toward the staircase. “Go, you dummy, get dressed!” 

“Right! Uh, hi, thank you, Mina, bye,” he replied, dashing up the stairs. 

He went into his room, slammed the door behind him on accident, and immediately began stripping off his clothing, tugging on the suit that he had laid out. 

He heard the doorbell ring as he was putting a necklace over his black turtleneck. He hopped toward his door, putting on one shoe at a time. 

Thank god for slip-ons. 

He stood at the top of the stairs, making an entrance on a full house, late to his own party. Only a little bit. 

(There were already around fifty people there. Sue him. It was a nice nap with Felix.) 

“Changbin! Good to finally see you,” a man at the bottom of the stairs said. 

“Hey now,” Changbin laughed, undoing the button on suit coat in that classic Bond fashion as he hurried down. “I’m only a few minutes late.” 

“To your own party,” the woman on the man’s shoulder said. 

“Yeah, well. It can’t be helped sometimes,” Felix replied, walking up behind Changbin. 

The woman smiled at them as she tugged on her husband’s arm to pull him away.

“Ugh. I hate small talk,” Felix mused into Changbin’s ear, snaking his arm under his boyfriend’s. “On the other hand, were we under different circumstances, I would be incredibly turned on right now. You look really good.” He tugged on his suit jacket, arranging his hair to sweep across his forehead, turning to look the older in the eye. “How do I look?” 

“Were we under different circumstances, I would be incredibly turned on right now,” he quipped back, brushing Felix’s hair, watching the younger’s earring swing back and forth, glinting in the soft glow. “A fucking choker? Really? A thick, black, velvet choker?” 

He smirked. “I know your weaknesses.” 

Changbin sighed. “Can I get a brief kiss?” 

“Sure, if you initiate it.” 

“God, I cannot stand you, just standing there in your white dress pants.” He tugged Felix closer by the lapels, pressing a kiss to the younger’s forehead. “And your fucking earring.” A kiss to Felix’s temple. “Oh, god, and your freckles.” One to his nose. “This fucking choker.” The underside of his jaw. 

Felix giggled, gently pushing on Changbin’s chest. “Stop, there’s company.” 

“They can wait,” Changbin replied. “They can wait until after I’m done professing my love for you.” 

“And will that be any time soon?” 

Changbin hummed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Felix’s mouth. “Lee Felix, I love you.” 

Felix chuckled, pressing a kiss of his own to Changbin’s lips. “I love you too,” he giggled. “Don’t smile so widely, your face might split open.” 

“Oh, shush,” Changbin said. He could feel his cheeks flushing. He held out his arm for Felix to take. “Shall we?” 

“We shall,” Felix hummed, placing his hand atop his boyfriend’s, allowing the older to lead him down the stairs. “We shall, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, going through the motions here
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed 💙
> 
> Both my twitter and my tumblr are @biscuityskies, apparently I can’t link things, so that’s great, but if you wanna hit me up in those direct messages, I’m here for that lol
> 
> I’ll be back tomorrow with more Christmas content!! Please look forward to it 💙
> 
> Comments and kudos are my sustenance, please keep an author alive! (If you comment, I’m gonna respond lol)


End file.
